Night & Day
by AmasVeritus
Summary: Prequel to "Bound to You." A story about lusty virgins, unlucky mortals, and love in all the wrong places.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Greek myths**

**I decided to write a prequel to my other story _Bound to You_ because I felt like it needed one. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Hunt & Feast**

"Do you not have some place elsewhere to be?" Artemis grumbled as she deftly nocked another silver-fletched arrow.

Apollo glanced around the forest curiously, as though it was his first time ever stepping foot into one. "So this is where you hunt…"

His twin sister sighed. "One of many places. The world is my hunting ground." At that, she loosed her arrow. It flew swift and straight, grazing the flank of a magnificent stag to land with a _thunk_ in a nearby laurel tree. The deer immediately dashed off further into the foliage. Artemis swore loudly.

"Are you not meant to be quiet whilst hunting?" asked Apollo. "I believe that hushed noises frighten the animals le—"

He was cut short by the glare that Artemis was giving him. He was certain even Hades would have gone cold at the sight of it.

"Now see," he said, without thought, "This is why everyone thinks me the warm and lovely twin and you the more…" He trailed off rather lamely once he realized his next words might not be the wisest thing to utter under the circumstances.

Artemis was berating herself mentally. She never missed her mark. _Never_. And she was used to having hunting companions. So why did her brother's presence create such a feeling of…nervousness within her? Was that even the right word?

It had started only recently—the nervousness. And she didn't know why. The only emotions her brother had ever elicited from her before were anger, annoyance, and disdain. They were so different she had often found it difficult to relate to him. Certainly they were close, as any twins would be, but they fought more often than they agreed on anything. This had always been their nature. Like night and day, constantly battling each other.

Exasperated, Artemis stood up from her crouching position and elegantly swung her bow over her shoulder. "I am retiring for the day. You can stay here for all I care." She added the last part with a narrow-eyed look at her obnoxious brother.

Apollo pouted as he looked up at his sister from his seat on the ground. "You would leave me here amongst the wild beasts? To die by the gruesome claws of some mangy animal? Or _worse_, at the hands of some mortal hunter who mistakenly thought me to be the most beautiful prey he ever laid eyes upon?"

Artemis deadpanned him. "Your aptitude for melodrama will never cease to amaze me."

Rather than taking offense, Apollo appeared pleased by her comment. Artemis rolled her eyes and stalked off out of the forest, back to the clearing where their chariots awaited them. All the while, Apollo trailed after her whistling melodically.

"It's a shame that your hunt bore no fruit," said Apollo. He climbed into his chariot and shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant gesture. "I suppose the feast will just have to do without venison. I am sure there will be plenty of other delicacies to go—"

"What feast?" Artemis interrupted him.

"Why the Summer Solstice Feast, of course," answered Apollo, "Did you forget?"

Artemis groaned. The Summer Solstice Feast was the gods' one excuse all year to be at their most indecorous, inebriated, and over-indulged. Dionysus spent the rest of the year just waiting and preparing for this singular event, since it signified the start of the grape season. Sometimes she enjoyed herself at the feast, but more often than not she wound up having to drag Apollo's intoxicated ass back to his chambers or listen to the raucous sounds of his love-making all through the night (their bedchambers were adjoining, after all).

"Wait till you see my costume," Apollo prattled on, "This year I am going as…on second thought it should be a surprise."

He shot her a little conspiratorial smirk as they both whipped their horses and took to the skies.

* * *

Back at the palace on Mount Olympus, Artemis stood before her wardrobe, the doors flung open wide as she surveyed the contents with a scrutinizing eye. Of course, she had forgotten all about the feast and had hence failed to compile a costume suitable for the event. Perhaps Persephone would be willing to lend her something…

The Goddess of the Hunt meandered through the many familiar marbled halls of her palace home to the room of her half-sister. Persephone beamed at the sight of her visitor.

"Artemis!" she exclaimed, "What an unexpected surprise. You have not called on me in so long." The younger goddess added a pout to her last sentence, though she reached out and warmly embraced her elder sister.

Artemis looked sheepish. "I apologize. There is no excuse for my negligence."

Persephone shook her head and waved a dismissive hand. "Nonsense, I was only teasing. You have nothing to apologize for. Please, come in."

Artemis obligingly entered. Persephone bid her to take a seat on the edge of her bed, where she joined her and excitedly clasped her sister's hands.

"Tell me, sister," began Persephone, "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Well, as you know, tonight is the feast in honor of the summer solstice…"

Persephone smiled and nodded.

"And it would seem that I am without a thing to wear," Artemis continued, "I was hoping…"

"You wish to borrow something of mine?" Persephone seemed nothing short of gleeful. "Well, why did you not just ask? I would be delighted to help you choose an outfit!"

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully. "I knew you would not disappoint me, Kore."

The Spring Goddess smiled back as she stood up. "Let us see what I have for you."

She pranced over to her closet where she rifled through her many dresses for a moment before extracting a beautiful midnight blue, floor-length piece studded with tiny diamonds. The gown's filmy material whispered through the air as she held it up to her figure and twirled gracefully.

"This one is absolutely perfect," said Persephone, "I have yet to wear it. And it would look lovely on you."

"Oh no," Artemis objected, "I could not possibly don something that you yourself have yet not worn."

Persephone shook her head and her wheat-blonde tresses danced with the movement. "I do not mind in the slightest. And besides," she draped the dress across Artemis' lap and over her shoulder, eyeing it admiringly, "It suits you much better than it ever would me. You will look like the night sky itself."

Artemis still looked unsure. "Well, if you insist…"

"Of course I do." Persephone flashed the older goddess a smile that could have stopped Cerberus in his tracks and Artemis found herself unable to deny her sister.

After Persephone had enthusiastically modeled her own costume for Artemis, the latter took her leave in order to prepare for the evening's frivolities.

* * *

Artemis opted to pair Persephone's gown with simple white gold bangles and teardrop diamond earrings—nothing that would draw too much attention away from the already magnificent dress. She painted a few stars onto her face and then decided she could tell anyone who asked that she was a constellation.

The feast was to be held in the grand courtyard, which housed the palace's largest fountain. The courtyard also boasted an exquisite mosaic tile floor, depicting the changing seasons. Fourteen polished marble pillars—each flawlessly carved in the likeness of a different Olympian god or goddess—lined the perimeter of the courtyard like watchful guardians. It was always lovely this time of year and she was glad they would be celebrating outdoors, where she felt more comfortable, more in her element. She would _need_ every bit of comfort she could get to help her through the night.

The sounds of drunken merriment assaulted her ears as she neared the courtyard. Much to her displeasure, the feeling of nervousness had returned; she felt as if a bird were caged within her belly, trying desperately to free itself. Shaken by this sudden onslaught of anxiety, she steadied herself against a nearby pillar. She touched her cheek to the cool, smooth surface and closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply. The moment's rest strengthened her resolve. But when she opened her eyes and gazed up at the face of the pillar, she was met by a visage all too familiar. Of course, the one column she would choose to lean upon would end up being that of her brother, Apollo.

Could she not escape him?

She shook her head, clearing it of her frantic, confused thoughts and dashed away from the offending pillar. She didn't look where she was going; she just needed to go somewhere else, anywhere but next to that handsome, gleaming tower of marble.

With her mind and eyes elsewhere, she failed to notice Persephone walking toward her. The two goddesses collided and profuse apologies ensued.

"There you are," said the younger, "I have been looking all over for you. The dress looks gorgeous on you, by the way, as I knew well that it would."

Artemis quickly crossed her arms over her body and looked away embarrassedly. "Thank you…"

Persephone cocked her head to the side, smiling with amusement. "Why do you hide your beauty, sister? There are so many here who would seek to admire it."

At that, Artemis' face grew hot. She cleared her throat nervously before her next words, "That is _precisely_ why I hide."

Persephone laughed—a sound like a bubbling spring or birdsong. "Do you still hold fast to your notion of chastity?"

"Of course," Artemis replied without thought.

"But then how will you ever know what it is to truly love another?"

Artemis stared at her sister in disbelief. "Are you not a bit young to be dreaming of such things?"

Her peacock-feathered fan made a soft _whoosh_ as Persephone opened it with a flick of her delicate wrist. She peered coquettishly from behind the blue-green plumage and replied, "I am not so young that I am _entirely_ ignorant of romance. And besides," her eyes strayed tellingly, "dreams care not about age…"

Artemis followed her sister's gaze until her own fell upon a lone tall, dark, and cloaked figure leaning silently against the pillar of Zeus, arms crossed tightly across his chest, one foot propped up against the base of the column behind him.

Hades.

Assuming that she was mistaken, Artemis looked back and forth between the younger goddess and the Lord of the Underworld numerous more times before she finally asked, "Hades? Is that who has captured your attention?"

Persephone sighed. A dreamy smile lit up her face. "Yes, isn't he…intriguing?"

Artemis thanked the Fates that Persephone's focus was entirely on Hades, because she was not able to withhold the look of shock mingled with disgust that briefly marred her face. Quickly recovering her composure before her sister could take notice, she replied, "I think perhaps sometimes you curiosity will be the death of you."

She took the time then to look around the room. Everywhere she looked, there were people engaging in all different sorts of debauchery. Zeus must have invited half the entire pantheon. There were even a number of demi-gods in attendance. Somehow, the water within the fountain had been replaced with wine, which only added to the ridiculousness of the scene before her. People were staining their clothes bathing in the wine-filled pool, drinking and wading at the same time. Nymphs wove their way through the throngs, acting as servers, offering platters of exotic delicacies from Egypt and India. They made sure that everyone's cup was filled at all times, especially Zeus's.

Aphrodite was lazing on a chase, whilst being fed grapes by her ever-doting husband. Dressed as a Nereid, she wore nothing but a shimmering sea-foam-colored skirt and a large assortment of emerald, sapphire, opal, and pearl jewelry. Her top half was bare; only the strategic placement of her honey-blonde hair kept her from being outright indecent. Though, Artemis was certain that no man in the room would have minded had she disregarded decency entirely.

Athena and Ares, disguised as a swan and a wolf respectively, seemed to be in a heated and very intoxicated argument. Most likely about who had the best battle strategy, thought Artemis. They were actually quite comical looking. The sight of Athena's feathered headdress quivering every time she shook her head, and Ares' barking at her through a mask that he could barely even see out of, was enough to make Artemis laugh aloud.

Zeus was apparently trying to coax Hera into…doing something. What that something was, Artemis had absolutely no interest in knowing.

Then there was Apollo. Artemis rolled her eyes at his flashy, yet outstandingly appropriate choice of costume. He was wearing a dazzling bronze robe, which he'd accented with gold clasps, cuffs, and a headband (also of gold) shaped like the rays of the sun that framed his face in an angelic way. And, as per usual, he was surrounded by a flock of giggling nymphs who were each trying to outdo the others in obsequiousness.

Apollo, let me refill your cup.

Apollo, let me feed you these grapes.

Apollo, let me massage your feet.

At least, that was what she imagined the dimwitted half-breeds were muttering to him. She wasn't close enough to hear them.

"Are you still listening to me?"

The sound of Persephone's mildly annoyed voice reached Artemis' ears and brought her back to reality. "I apologize," she said, "What was it you were saying?"

"I was suggesting that you stop glaring at your brother's company and go talk to him instead," Persephone smirked, "It's quite obvious that you have something to say to him. And he looks like he could use an escape."

Artemis knew that last part was a lie. Apollo couldn't have been more in his element, basking in the attention of the opposite sex. But it was a lie made for her sake, and she silently thanked her sister for it.

"For one so young," said Artemis, "you are frighteningly astute."

"I shall take that as a compliment," Persephone retorted.

Artemis smiled and headed off to "rescue" her brother from his gaggle of idiot would-be lovers. To her back, Persephone called out,

"And I am _not_ that young!"

Artemis did not turn back around, but she did throw back her head and laugh whole-heartedly.

* * *

"Ladies, ladies," Apollo said as he held up his hands in a defensive manner, "I assure you there is…" He glanced up—straight ahead of him, back at the group of fawning nymphs, and then did a double take when he noticed his sister stalking toward him with a very determined look on her face. "A very good reason for my having to excuse myself from your pleasant company," He finished distractedly.

A chorus of disappointed whines sounded behind him, but right then the happiness of the nymphs was the last thing on his mind.

Artemis looked…well, no words that would suffice came to mind. But in inadequate terms, she was stunning.

"Artemis," he greeted her with his infamously devastating smile, "I must say you clean up rather nicely. You look positively ravishing tonight, dear sister."

The goddess blushed at his words and cast her eyes downward. "Thank you brother…"

"Was there something you needed to speak to me about? You seemed rather purposeful on your way over here…"

"Oh—" Suddenly, Artemis found herself at a loss. "Well…um, yes actually. I just wanted to tell you that I…like your costume."

"Truly?" Apollo knew his twin well enough to notice that she had had other intentions—ones she was, for whatever reason, unwilling to divulge.

"Yes," she nodded curtly, "You may consider your surprise well received."

"You flatter me," Apollo said while he gave a sort of half-bow, making sure to maintain eye contact as he did so. Once he'd straightened up, he took her hand excitedly. "Come, we must celebrate this night."

Artemis smiled nervously, anticipating one of her brother's usual recklessly spontaneous escapades. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Because, sister, for once you are not covered in dirt or dressed like an Amazon," he answered her first question, "So we are going to procure for you a cup of the finest wine and proceed to get you completely drunk."

Apollo grabbed a goblet off the tray of a passing nymph and strode over to the fountain. He held the cup under the flow of wine until it was filled to the brim. Then he handed it to her and urged her to drink.

Artemis hesitated; she rarely ever drank wine because she had very little tolerance for it. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Relax," said Apollo, clinking his glass against hers, "What harm ever came from having a bit of fun, hmm?"

Several examples immediately came to mind, but she decided to silence her conscience, along with her rebellious nerves. In one swift motion, she downed the contents of her goblet and dipped it into the pool for another round.

Apollo laughed and clapped a hand onto her shoulder. "That's the spirit!"

A few hours later, Artemis awoke to find herself being carried in a pair of strong, tanned arms. She blinked slowly as her mind struggled to grasp at consciousness, which seemed determined to elude her. Her eyes rolled upward and fell upon the silhouette of a familiar face. Night had reached its zenith, but even in the darkness she knew exactly who bore her.

"Apollo," she mumbled drowsily.

He made no reply, only smiled down at her delirious form.

The next thing she registered was being gently placed down on an incredibly comfortable bed; it felt like she was lying on a cloud. She grinned happily, stretched, and wriggled deeper into the pillows. Vaguely, she felt someone remove her shoes, then her jewelry. She thanked them with a yawn.

Then she felt someone lean down and lay a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

Apollo lingered just above her for a moment, inhaling deeply her scent of amber and cypress—a smell both rich and refreshing.

With the moonlight streaming in through her balcony, surrounded by her soft, white bedding, she looked like something out of a dream. The urge to reach out and touch her—to make certain that she was, indeed, not a mere figment of his imagination—was overwhelming. But instead of giving in to his wayward desires, as he so often did, he stood up and walked away.

As he reached the doorway, he cast one last forlorn look over his shoulder and whispered,

"Sleep well, my love."

* * *

**Alright, I tried to keep this first chapter sort of light and fun. My goal is to put my own personal spin on the classics while not deviating too for from the traditional aspect of the myths. I'll be incorporating some of the more famous myths in this story as well, but they'll be tweaked for my purposes so don't freak out when I don't tell it like the original. Please feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit darker, more angst-ridden than the previous one. Just thought I'd warn you. Yeah...OK hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Scorn & Spite**

Aphrodite was bored.

She had combed her lengthy, golden hair until her fingers ran through it like water. She had changed her outfit more times than she could count. She had stared at her reflection for a good hour or so. And now she was out of activities, or even _ideas_ of activities, that centered on her vanity.

Wandering dejectedly throughout the palace, she happened upon a most interesting conversation.

She heard voices—hushed and distraught—coming from within Artemis' chambers. The door was slightly ajar, so she stationed herself outside the sliver of open space and listened closely.

"I know not what to do, Kore!" Aphrodite recognized Artemis' voice. "He came to me in my dreams yet again last night. I fear I have somehow unknowingly wronged Morpheus and this is his punishment to me."

Then Persephone's more lilting tone: "Sister, trust me, you need not fret over these thoughts. Desire is no sin."

"Even desire for one's own flesh and blood?"

Aphrodite's perfect brows arched up in surprise. What news was this? The Virgin Goddess plagued by lust? And for a fellow deity, no less. Intrigued, she strained to hear more with bated breath.

"When has incest ever been frowned upon in Olympus?" Persephone argued wisely. "If it be a crime, then our own father is guilty of it many times over. And I am but a product of illicit misdeeds. Your lust for Apollo is no more wrong than my very existence."

Artemis was silenced by her younger sister's words. But Aphrodite could barely keep her tongue still. This unexpected revelation would prove most useful. She had warned the Night Goddess that her murder of Adonis would not go unpunished…

It seemed she had just discovered a cure to her boredom.

* * *

"Ero—s," Aphrodite called to her son, elongating the "oh" sound as she swept into his bedroom.

The God of Love was still sleeping off the effects of the previous night's frivolities. He rolled over so that his face was buried in his pillows and groaned loudly.

"Stop whining and get up," said his mother, "I require your aid in a project of utmost importance."

Lifting his head up out of the cushions, he replied, "Mother, please don't tell me this is another one of your ill-devised schemes to meddle in the lives of some hapless mortal couple."

Aphrodite ripped off his sheets, exposing his naked form to the cool morning air. Eros yelled, both angry and embarrassed, "Mother! How many times—"

"Oh hush," she said dismissively, "It's nothing I have not seen before. Now get up."

With an exasperated sound, he grabbed a pillow and placed it strategically over his groin as he rose off the bed. Aphrodite smiled, almost wickedly, at her son's compliance. She loved it when everything went her way.

"Good boy," she said, "Listen carefully and do exactly as I tell you…"

* * *

This is wrong.

Eros kept repeating these words in his head, although he knew that he was already resigned to the task his mother had set upon him. Someday, he would figure out why he always allowed himself to be coerced into doing her dirty work.

His inner ramblings came to a halt, however, once his assigned target stepped into view.

Apollo strolled into the meadow, his lyre at his side and a troubled look upon his face. Eros watched him like a predator eyes its prey. Perched in a tree overlooking the clearing, he fingered the fletching of his honey-tipped arrow.

Completely unaware of the danger he was in Apollo sat himself down in the center of the field and began to pluck a melancholy tune. He hummed a sad little melody as his eyes slid closed and he allowed the notes to sooth his disconcerted thoughts.

The sweet sound of his music enticed a young nymph, who had been resting on the banks of a nearby river. Curious as to where the beautiful music was coming from, she wandered into the meadow and was stopped in her tracks when she beheld the Sun God. The scene before her was so ethereal she found she could not bring herself to trespass upon it.

It was the perfect opportunity.

Eros pulled his bow taught and took aim. His first arrow flew unerringly into the heart of his desired victim.

Apollo felt a sudden twinge of longing, though he knew not what he longed for. His fingers came to halt and he lifted his head in search of something—anything that would soothe the unbearable ache in his chest. His gaze fell upon a shadowed figure hovering tentatively at the edge of the forest. Though he couldn't make out her distinct features, he could tell from her silhouette and posture that she was lovely. He was instantaneously enamored.

Eros, of course, knew the moment that love had blossomed within Apollo's heart. It spread swift and sure, suffocating all thoughts of anything—or any_one_—else he had ever previously cared for until the wood nymph before him was all that he could even conceive to desire. She was made his world, his one and only thought.

After witnessing this shift in Apollo's emotions, Eros couldn't find the resolve to complete the mission. It wasn't that he particularly liked Apollo; in fact, on the contrary, he rather despised his ostentatious cousin. However, he had always enjoyed the company of the other twin. Artemis was one of his favorite deities and he could no longer justify following his mother's orders when he knew their effects would inevitably hurt his friend.

But the deed was already partially done. And now Apollo was irrevocably smitten with a stray nymph.

Eros began to panic. What had he done? Artemis would be devastated when she discovered her love to be unrequited. And the fact that it hadn't been unrequited until he had forced Apollo's attentions onto another, less deserving woman only made his actions more worthy of scorn.

His conscience-stricken ramblings were, however, abruptly cut short by his mother.

Aphrodite's ghostly image materialized next to her remorseful son, an expectant smile upon her phantasmal face. Eros jumped, startled by her sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, both hushed and flustered.

"Ensuring that you finish the job, of course," replied Aphrodite, without a hint of sarcasm. "You forget how well I know you; you have always had an overactive sense of morality."

Eros rolled his eyes. "Is that supposed to offend me?"

"It's certainly not your most desirable quality."

"Mother, I mean this in the best possible way," said Eros, "You are insanity incarnate."

"Do you not think that you're being a tad bit drama—"

"_Mother_."

"You will not dismiss me so easily," Aphrodite's tone suddenly became stern and cold, "You _will_ fulfill your assignment. We both know you lack the will-power to do otherwise."

She paused, allowing the truth of her words to sink in. Her son fumed in silence.

"Besides," she continued, her shimmering visage looming just above his shoulder, "I could do much worse than toy with Artemis' heart. Grant me this bit of fun, and I promise not to think up some harsher form of retribution."

Eros knew his mother was right and that he had no choice but to concede, reluctant though he was. So with clenched jaw and furrowed brow, he took aim, let fly his arrow dipped in lead, and prayed to the Fates that, for once, his shaft would stray.

He felt when it pierced the heart of the nymph. The deed left a fowl taste in his mouth.

* * *

It was a quiet evening atop Mount Olympus. A few of the gods had gathered in one of the palace's many sitting rooms to share drinks amongst good company.

Artemis was seated upon a chaise, Persephone at her side. She was watching her brother, mystified, as he fashioned what appeared to be a wreath out of a couple of slender laurel branches. Apollo had never been one to enjoy nature; the woods were _her_ domain.

"What have you there, brother?" Ares asked as he snatched the garland from Apollo's grasp.

"Nothing but a trinket," said Apollo, attempting to steal the wreath back to no avail, "You would have no interest in something so trivial, Ares."

Ares was only spurred on by Apollo's words. He laughed and placed the wreath atop his head, then proceeded to dance around the room in his interpretation of a nymph. The other gods, happily intoxicated, joined in on the jest.

Artemis, noticing her twin's discomfort, called out, "Come now, Ares, give it back to him."

The God of War removed the garland and turned it over in his hands. "Not until he tells me what it is."

"Are you truly so daft?" asked Athena, between fits of laughter. "Obviously it's nothing more than a few twigs woven together."

"Now that's not entirely true," Aphrodite spoke up with a smirk, "Is it, Apollo?"

Ares pounced on the bait. "What is this you speak of, my love?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Aphrodite's neck. He was lucky Hephaestus was busy in the forge yet again. Had he been present such a bold move would not have been tolerated, although all of Olympus knew of Love and War's affair.

"I saw you earlier today," said Aphrodite, "chasing that nymph through the forest like some lust-crazed fool." Although she was addressing Apollo, her eyes now turned to Artemis. "I must admit, Apollo, I was surprised; I always thought you had a much more refined taste in women. I suppose none of us can choose whom our heart desires…"

Artemis was so busy glaring back at Aphrodite she failed to notice that Apollo was looking at her when he replied, "No, we most certainly cannot."

She was filled with such a tumult of emotions she couldn't make sense of anything anymore. Ares was making fun of Apollo for falling for a nymph. Athena was giggling uncontrollably. Persephone was placing a hand on her shoulder. But all of it was drowned out by the sound of her outraged and heart-broken thoughts, repeating over and over in her crowded mind like the vicious taunts of an uncreative bully.

She was only vaguely aware of Persephone pulling her up off the chaise and tugging her out of the room. On her way out, Aphrodite stopped her just long enough to lean in right next to her ear and whisper,

"That was for Adonis."

* * *

Persephone guided Artemis back to her bedchambers and sat her down on the bed. She took her elder sister's face between her palms and stared at her worriedly.

"Artemis," she said as gently as possible, "Are you well?"

The older goddess looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. "Why do I feel like this, Kore?"

"Like what?"

"Like my heart is being clenched in someone's fist," answered Artemis, "Like I cannot find air."

Persephone's gaze softened. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that she was the younger of the two. "Because, dear sister, you are in love."

Artemis froze. "What do you mean I'm 'in love'?"

Persephone chuckled. "The two words, when put together, have but one meaning. You do not simply desire Apollo…you _love_ him, as more than a brother."

Artemis' face fell into her hands as she groaned.

* * *

Apollo collapsed onto his bed with a heavy sigh. Never had he been so confused. He considered himself a very self-aware individual—someone who always knew exactly what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. But something had changed. Something in him felt unnatural.

He suspected that there was fowl play at hand, but it was all just speculation.

What he had felt for that wood nymph, Daphne, had been like a bolt of lightning. It struck him hard and fast, and then deserted him as quickly as it had come. He had thought it was love—the weak-kneed, butterfly-inducing, sweaty palms kind of love. But really it was more like an uncontrollable, unignorable urge to fill some part of him he'd been unaware was even empty to begin with. And it hadn't mattered who or what filled that space; he just needed to feel something other than the throbbing pain of suddenly realizing that he was incomplete.

His desire for Daphne had been short-lived, but the longing to feel whole remained. It was a deep, cavernous ache that wracked his body with unsettling emotions. Relief seemed unattainable when he had no idea as to what would provide it.

Restless and forlorn, he dragged himself up off his bed and out onto the balcony. It was a clear night, but for a few wispy lavender clouds that caressed the full face of the moon. Selene was at her brightest, and the midnight landscape was made all the more beautiful for it. Gazing up at the glowing orb, he was reminded by another Goddess of the Moon.

As of late, he had found it increasingly difficult to keep his thoughts—and eyes—from straying to his sister; it was becoming somewhat troubling.

Being twins, she was always in the back of his mind, like a shadow or an echo on the fringes of his consciousness. He had never fully understood it, but sometimes when he was acutely in sync with her, he could even sense her emotions. And at all times he had at least some vague idea of her whereabouts, which was how he knew that she was standing beside him on her own balcony despite her having made no noise to belie her presence.

He also knew that she was well aware of _his_ presence. So she was purposely ignoring him.

"Trying to sneak up on me?" Apollo broke the silence with a teasing remark, trying to lighten the tension he could feel between them.

Artemis shook her head. "No…"

It had seemed like she wanted to say more, but when she didn't Apollo decided to continue, "It's lovely out tonight."

Artemis scoffed. "Of all the things…you choose to talk to me about the weather?"

Apollo was taken aback. He blinked a few times before asking, "Should I have spoken otherwise?"

She was silent for a beat, during which she appeared to be warring with herself over how to reply. When she finally did respond it was with a question of her own, "Did you truly fall in love with that nymph?"

Now it was Apollo's turn to be silent. He looked away and ran a hand through his already tousled, golden hair with a weary sigh. "That depends on how you define the word 'love'," he answered cryptically.

Artemis threw up her hands and cried out in frustration. "You are infuriating!"

"And you are baffling!" Apollo yelled back, turning so that he was facing her. "Which of my actions merited this sudden display of outrage?"

She stared at him contemplatively for a minute, her brow furrowed and her mouth set in a grim line. Then she turned her back to him and headed into her room. "Forget it," she muttered to the ground as she slipped through the curtains that separated her bedchambers from her balcony.

Apollo watched her, confused. His first instinct was to hop over the banister, jump the distance to her balcony, and follow her. But he realized that talking to her at that point would be pointless. So instead, he retreated to his own chambers feeling even more sullen and discontented than before.

He was surprised to find Aphrodite lying in his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, coming to a halt.

The goddess looked curiously pleased with herself as she smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her already pristine robes. Apollo suspected her only intent was to draw his attention to the sultry dip of her waist and the perfect curve of her hip. He was ashamed to say that it worked.

Aphrodite must have noticed the way his eyes followed the path of her hand because her smile grew even more satisfied. "Enjoying the view?"

Apollo straightened and regained his composure. "That wasn't an answer."

Aphrodite's smirk faltered ever so slightly. "I thought I would pay my favorite Sun God a visit." She slid off the bed in a feline and sensual manner, walking slowly—pausing at each step—toward Apollo.

"Flattery never was your forte," he said as he watched her with wary eyes, "Not unless you were receiving it."

Her laughter was like smoke, more breath than actual sound. "How I've missed your witty sense of humor…" She trailed her fingertip up his muscled arm as she circled him.

Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. From behind him, she leaned into the crook of his neck so that her breath was hot on his ear as she spoke, "Seeing you with that nymph today made me realize how long it's been since we last laid together…too long."

Apollo's posture had stiffened and he was focusing very hard on maintaining an appearance of indifference. "Our union was a mistake, Aphrodite."

She moved so that she was facing him once more, making sure to brush her breast against his arm as she did so. Her head was cocked to the side so that her hair fell more flatteringly and her slender neck was more visible when she replied in her most sensual voice, "You seemed to have thought differently when you were shouting my name over and _over_. Or have you forgotten?"

Whilst she was talking, one of her hands had discreetly moved to the clasp on her asymmetrical gown. As soon as she'd finished her question, she released it and her robe went whispering to the floor.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory?"

Apollo swallowed nervously. He knew that bedding the Goddess of Love was a bad idea, but he couldn't deny that he sorely wanted to.

Aphrodite was irresistibly beautiful. And having her stand before him in all her naked glory, practically begging him to make love to her, made him forget that something was missing from his life. He forgot about his upsetting argument with Artemis and about his unrequited lust for Daphne.

If just for one moment, he was whole and wanted. And it felt invigorating.

He answered her with a desperately passionate kiss.

* * *

They'd fucked so many times they'd lost count. Aphrodite had been intentionally and exceptionally vocal throughout; she'd wanted Artemis to hear every minute of it.

When finally Apollo was too exhausted to even lift his head up off his pillow, Aphrodite silently climbed out of his bed, put on her clothes, and left feeling sated and smug.

She wasn't too surprised to find Artemis waiting for her in the corridor.

Artemis' eyes were red and glossy. Her cheeks were tear-streaked and her brow was creased. In the flickering glow of the torch-lit hall she looked harrowed and forsaken.

Aphrodite stared blankly back at her.

"Why?" asked the raven-haired goddess. "You already avenged your lover. Why do you torture me further?"

Aphrodite strode ahead, and paused when the two were parallel—shoulder to shoulder. "That was just for spite…" And then she continued on down the darkened hallway, her scarlet robes billowing out behind her, until her figure was lost in the shadows.

* * *

**So I hadn't really intended on making Aphrodite such a bitch in this chapter, but it just sort of happened... Maybe I'll have her redeem herself later on in the story. Anyway, if you liked what you read please post a review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am _so_ sorry that I haven't updated sooner. You guys have been so amazing with the reviews, I have absolutely no excuse. I hope you can forgive me! Just a heads up this story is not going to go on for much longer. I always intended it to be around 5 chapters. I really just wanted it to be a prequel to the one-shot I wrote called "Bound to You." Anyway, here's the next chapter. I spent a lot of time on it because I just couldn't seem to get it right. I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but I figure you guys have waited long enough. Please, read and enjoy :) **

* * *

**Hide & Peek**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was warm and bright. The grass was lush and green. The birds were singing sweet and lilting melodies.

But Artemis was blind and deaf to all of it.

She sat cross-legged in a meadow somewhere while Persephone braided her long, dark hair, humming a happy tune as she did so.

"Must you do that?" asked Artemis.

"Do what?"

"Make that _noise_." The last word was spoken with annoyance.

Persephone's hands stopped and she leaned forward to look Artemis in the eye. "I am only trying to cheer you up. You need not grouse about it and darken my spirits as well."

Artemis sighed heavily. "Forgive me, Kore… You have been such a good friend these past few days. And ever since…that night, I have been nothing but—"

"You have been coping with an abhorrent situation as best you can," Persephone interrupted before Artemis could finish her sentence. "I will not hear you claim otherwise."

At that, the elder goddess smiled. Her half-sister's words filled her with such comfort and gratitude.

"Then what shall we speak of to pass the time?" she asked.

"Perhaps you could teach me to hunt…"

Artemis barked out a laugh. "_You_, the Goddess of Springtime, Bringer of Life, wish to learn the art of _hunting_?"

"What is so unreasonable about my request?" Persephone sounded somewhat hurt—the way a child does when she is denied something she wants.

Artemis made no reply, simply allowing the implied argument of her words to settle. After a minute, Persephone sighed.

"I suppose you prove a fair point," she said resignedly. "I was merely interested because you make it seem like so much fun. Have you a better idea?"

Artemis hummed sort of contemplatively. "I find myself rather weary. Would you fancy a nice, relaxing bath in a nearby pond?"

Persephone smiled and nodded. "I know the perfect spot. There's a waterfall, not a mile from here that I often bathe in. It's lovely at this time of year, not to mention very secluded."

"It sounds divine," said Artemis as the two stood and headed into the forest, followed by their attending nymphs.

* * *

Apollo was sitting at the edge of a pool, his feet swaying through the crystal clear waters aimlessly as his mind wandered back to the same thing that had been troubling him for the past several days: Artemis.

It had been over a week now since she'd last spoken to him and it was starting to worry him. Certainly they'd gotten in some pretty heated arguments before—what siblings didn't fight every now and then?—but this time was different. This time she hadn't forgotten about it by the next morning and she hadn't even acknowledged his presence when he'd tried to apologize—_any_ of the times he'd tried to apologize. But it was hard to apologize when he didn't even know what he'd done wrong. He was at his wits end and he felt like an ass.

He had finally resorted to sulking, which was something he considered utterly ungodly and worthy of disdain. There was very little in the world he loathed more than sulking. And yet that was exactly what he found himself doing. He'd stumbled into the one place that always reminded him of his sister (the forest), sought out the most uninhabited and soothing place he could find (the waterfall pool), and sat himself down on the mossy bank to sulk because that was all he could think to do.

He was deep in self-pity mode when suddenly he heard voices approaching. His head snapped up and he froze, unsure what the best course of action would be. He felt kind of silly fleeing, but he was even more strongly opposed to letting anyone see him in his current sorry state, especially some nymphs or—Zeus forbid—mortals.

He decided on hiding in the bushes.

From his position, crouched behind some shrubbery, Apollo watched as the very woman who had been plaguing his thoughts strode through the foliage accompanied by her nymphs in waiting and the young Goddess of Spring.

He knew it was a terrible idea, but something held him to that spot. Call it instinct or curiosity…or desperation if you're feeling harsh, but whatever the urge it was compelling enough to keep him from abandoning the scene before him despite his better judgment.

He continued to watch, enraptured, as the nymphs carefully disrobed the two goddesses, neatly folding their garments and laying them in two perfect piles on the ground. Well, really he was only watching Artemis. His widened eyes never left her form as she entered the pool, first testing the water with a dip of her dainty toes. How had he never before noticed how lovely her figure was? He'd seen her naked plenty of times. He was immortal; after so many years there wasn't really much of anything he hadn't seen. But it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. And it felt strangely taboo, like the fact that she was unaware of his gaze made the whole situation wrong. Of course, when he thought about it that way it _did_ seem kind of immoral and perverse. But apparently his conscience had taken a momentary leave of absence.

"You were right," said Persephone, "This is heavenly."

Apollo held his breath, straining to hear his sister's reply above the roar of the waterfall.

"Yes, I think this is exactly what I needed," said Artemis.

The nymphs waded into the pond fully clothed in order to tend to their mistresses. They ran their fingers through the goddesses' silken locks and rubbed the scented oil of crushed flower petals over their bodies. The whole scene was unbearably erotic in Apollo's opinion. He found himself breaking a nervous sweat just watching them.

Persephone then struck up conversation. "What do you think of this marriage our father has arranged?"

"You mean between Peleus and Thetis?" asked Artemis.

"Yes… Do you think them a wise match?"

Artemis shook her head. "You and I both know that love is _not_ our almighty father's forte. His intentions were noble, but his decision was foolish. I doubt very much that Peleus and Thetis will be happy together."

"Such harsh words!" exclaimed the younger goddess. "Why do you doubt their compatibility?"

"They are far too…different."

Persephone's gaze fell. "Do you truly believe that romance cannot exist between two people simply because they are _different_?"

Artemis observed her sister with curiosity with suspicion. "Are you still referring to Peleus and Thetis…or do your words hold deeper meaning?"

Persephone's eyes shot up to look imploringly at her elder sister. "Artemis, you must hear me out. I've tried to let it go, but my strength of will has failed me in this matter. You cannot give up on Apollo—he loves you—I am sure of it."

Her words came out rushed, her tongue practically tripping over itself to get them out fast enough. But Artemis understood her all too well. Her face grew solemn and stern as she listened to her sister.

"How would you know of his feelings?"

"Is it not obvious to you?" asked Persephone. "Everyone can see that something is wrong with him! He drags himself around the palace looking so sullen it makes you want to cry! It's not like him…"

Artemis remained silent, her jaw stubbornly clenched tight. Only her eyes belied the wavering of her conviction.

"I know that you have always had your differences and I know that he hurt you, but I beg you to at least hear him out. After all, he was not aware of your feelings when he slept with Aphrodite—he is _still_ unaware. You promised me you would tell him—"

"Alright, alright," Artemis cut her off. "I have not forgotten my promise."

Persephone looked to her sister with hopeful eyes. The elder goddess smiled back fondly.

"And I am a goddess of my word, if nothing else."

Just then, there came a noise from the forest: the sound of a branch being snapped in two by a heavy, careless footfall. The two goddesses froze. Their nymphs sprang out of the water and dashed for their mistresses' clothing. A dog barked somewhere close and then whimpered when its master forcefully silenced it.

"Who's there?" called Artemis as she stepped out of the pool and into the chiton the nymphs held out for her. "Show yourself or you will be sorry you ever crossed our path!"

A man crept out of the foliage, a small pack of hunting dogs cowering at his heels. He looked hesitant, fearful, and awed all at the same time. One look at him and the goddesses both knew that he was nothing more than an innocent human.

"You—mortal—dare to gaze upon two goddesses whilst they bathe?" Artemis spoke with the resonance and authority of a deity. "Such a violation of privacy demands punishment."

The man was stock still as he stuttered a reply, "I-I apologize, p-p-please forgive me—I was simply o-overcome by your beauty and I—"

Artemis rolled her eyes, although Persephone seemed more amused than anything.

"Flattery will not merit you mercy," said Artemis.

The man just stood there with his jaw slack and hands trembling, resembling one of the animals he hunted. He could form no response, though he knew his life most likely depended on it.

There was a moment of awkward silence, filled with an almost unbearable tension. Then, unable to stand the hunter's terrified look any longer, Persephone spoke,

"Artemis, let the poor man go. We've better things to do than devise a proper punishment for the likes of him."

Artemis was about to reply when suddenly the man began to cry out in fear. The air around him seemed to shimmer like the horizon on a hot day. His form began to fade and shift into something entirely different. One minute he was a human being, and the next he was a full-grown stag.

Then the two goddesses watched in horror as his pack of hunting dogs did exactly what they were trained to do: they attacked. The hunter was torn limb from limb by his very own hounds.

Persephone's voice was small and fearful, "Sister…what have you _done_?"

* * *

He was not remiss, nor ashamed nor frightened, for he knew there would be no consequences for his actions—he was a God of Olympus after all. Yet, something in Apollo told him he had wronged an innocent man. Perhaps it was the fact that all matters concerning justice and legality fell within his godly domain. He knew by the divine powers endowed unto him that his deed was tainted by rage, maybe something even darker and more malevolent.

He had killed that hunter because the man had seen his sister, Artemis, as no man should ever be allowed to see her. He had defiled her with his unabashed and unworthy gaze, trespassing upon her privacy in a moment of vulnerability. This was an inexcusable offense alone, but when Artemis had expressed her outrage it was made all the more reprehensible.

He did not fail to realize the blatant hypocrisy in his words, yet he brushed his conscience away with excuses; he was her brother and therefore there was no shame in it, he had seen her naked countless times before, he was a god who could do whatever he pleased.

No one was allowed to look at his sister the way that foolish mortal had—no one but him.

Apollo paused on that last thought. What was he saying? He sounded as if he had been _threatened_ by the hunter. That was a laugh. Him, God of the Sun, Music, Justice, and Light frightened of some puny human? It was absurd. No, perhaps "frightened" was not the right word… It was more like someone had thought to steal one of his mares and he had suddenly realized that that mare was his favorite. But he was certain his sister would kill him if he put it like that.

How could he explain this to her?

Well…perhaps she need not know.

"What's this now?"

Apollo whipped around at the sound of an all too familiar voice. "Hermes."

So much for this being kept a secret.

"Why hello, brother," the younger god bowed at the waist with a mock flourish of his hand, "Happy to see me?"

"Be quiet," Apollo whispered angrily.

The Messenger God cocked his head ever so slightly, donning a quizzical look that was too exaggerated to be genuine. "Is there some pressing reason for our silence?"

He hadn't lowered his voice at all, so Apollo shushed him yet again. "Our sisters will hear us if we—"

"Our sisters you say?" Hermes' eyes lit up in a way that made it obvious to Apollo that he was well aware of the situation long before he made his presence known. "Is this some new fancy of yours, brother, or do you oft come spying on bathing goddesses? I must say, I'm rather impressed; I thought that such surreptitious behavior was beneath you. But then again you have been out of sorts lately—perhaps this explains why."

Apollo was seething, the fury radiating from him like heat waves. Hermes chuckled and clapped him on one bronzed, muscular shoulder.

"Relax, Apollo, I meant no harm. It was but a jest."

"Your jokes grow more stale with each passing day."

Hermes' hand flew to cover his heart, his face a picture of pain. "You wound me, brother."

Apollo's eyes narrowed angrily. "Leave now, Hermes, before I—"

"Now, now Apollo," said Hermes as he waved his index finger in a patronizing manner, "I do not think you're the one in the position to be making threats here. After all, _I_ found _you_ spying on our beloved sisters. Not to mention I also caught that bit where you turned a poor mortal into a deer and got him savagely killed by his own hounds. I'd say that's quite a lot of good threat-making material for me to work with..."

"Speak plainly, brother," Apollo ground out through teeth gritted in frustration, "I am losing my patience."

"I am only trying to say that I think it would be in your best interest for you to…do me a favor. In return for my discretion, that is."

Apollo hesitated, assessing his half-brother with a critical eye. Hermes was known for his cunning, and one did not simply enter into an agreement with him without proper knowledge and understanding of what was being agreed upon.

"What is it you want?"

Hermes gave a smug little grin. "I simply need you to do what you do best."

"And what is that?"

"Why, charming young women, of course."

Apollo glanced over his shoulder at the goddesses to make certain that they were still too preoccupied with the dying deer to notice his presence. Once he saw that they were adequately distracted, he turned back to his brother with a striking frown.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

Hermes' gaze turned to his fingernails in a nonchalant manner as he began to walk circles around the Sun God. "Well, you see Ares and I have found ourselves in a bit of a predicament… We've placed a wager on who will succeed in claiming Artemis' maidenhead."

Stiffening noticeably, Apollo ground out one sentence from between his firmly gritted teeth, "I fail to see how this has anything to do with me."

"Obviously, I would like to come out victorious in this venture. So, you are going to aid me in doing so." The Messenger God came to a halt in front of his brother and produced a golden apple seemingly from thin air. "You are going to create a distraction during the upcoming wedding feast so that I may spirit our lovely sister away to a more…private setting."

Apollo stood there, fists clenched in unbridled anger. How could Hermes call him brother and yet so boldly betray him? It was the nature of the gods he supposed.

Although, acknowledging the fact of the matter did little to sooth his rage.

"What say you?" Hermes asked despite knowing full well that Apollo had little choice but to comply with his demands.

And, in that moment, Apollo hated him for it.

Hermes repeated his query somewhat impatiently. "_What say you_?"

In answer, Apollo snatched the golden apple from Hermes' outstretched hand and stormed off into the dark recesses of the forest without so much as a backward glance.

Hermes stood empty-handed and still, a satisfied smirk playfully tugging at his lips.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope this chapter was satisfactory :) Just so you know, I've got the next chapter pretty much finished so I'll probably post that one very soon and then wrap up the story shortly after. The writers block I was experiencing for ages finally ended (YAY!).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I was so terrible and didn't update for like a year I'm updating twice in one week! However, this story is coming to an end, sadly. I anticipate one final chapter after this one. It's been a fun journey but unfortunately I don't have the attention span to write anything longer. This chapter kind of took on a mind of its own... Some of you may have noticed I changed the rating to M, just to be safe. And I should warn you that there is a reference to rape coming up. Aside from that, this chapter is rather tame. To those of you who have been kind enough to post them, I thank you profoundly for the reviews. Without further ado, please read and enjoy...**

* * *

**Apples & Oranges**

Deep beneath the surface of the earth, Aphrodite's soft leather sandals made a gentle pattering noise with each step she took. Her pace quickened as the swirling mists began to enclose her in their suffocating dampness. She hated it down there. It was always so cold, so barren, so sad…

But then she was reminded of the very reason she had ventured into the vast abyss of the Underworld in the first place. She steeled herself against the growing sense of discomfort that had begun to pool in her belly. She was an Olympian for Hera's sake; it would take more than some wisps of cloud and a chill to set her off her course.

She greeted the ferryman brusquely, swiftly offering him a coin for passage and making sure not to come into direct contact with him in doing so. By the time she made it to the grand throne room of Hades' dark and imposing abode, the infamous Lord of the Underworld was practically a sight for sore eyes.

"Brother," she exclaimed with a sigh of relief. The term of endearment was little more than that, since Hades was in actuality of no relation to her. "I must say, it is good to see you. It has been far too long, and I fear the journey was more…trying than I last recalled."

"What brings you to my realm, Aphrodite?" Hades rarely, if ever, bothered with pleasantries.

Following his lead, she opted for straightforwardness as well. "It is high time you had a wife. Too long has the throne beside yours sat empty."

Hades responded merely by arching one perfectly thick, black brow.

The Love Goddess stood her ground and stared him down until he finally broke the silence with a resigned sigh.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

An appreciative smile slid onto her dauntingly beautiful face. "You know me too well, brother."

"And who pray tell is the unfortunate bride-to-be?"

Aphrodite looked stricken. "Do not say such things, Hades! Love is never an unfortunate thing, even when it drives us to our wits ends."

"Who said anything about love?"

Hades abruptly stood from his throne and strode off down one of the many granite hallways that stretched out from courtroom in a labyrinth of shadowy passages. His strides were long and purposeful, and it was all Aphrodite could do to keep up with the elder god.

"Are you really so willing to live an eternity alone?" She called to his back as she gathered up her skirts and hurried after him.

She skidded to a halt as Hades suddenly whipped around to face her. Standing with the folds of her gown still gathered tightly in her little fists, she had to lean back in order to maintain eye contact with the rather irritated looking god looming above her.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life," Hades asked angrily, "You could have your pick of any god or mortal alike to wreak havoc on. So, why _me_?"

Aphrodite visibly softened then; her shoulders fell, her hands relinquished their hold on her garments, her brow knit together in a rather sympathetic manner.

Then her fingertips came to rest upon the Rich One's chiseled, clean shaven jawline.

"Oh, my darling," she spoke gently, "I chose you because you see so little of the beauty that you embody. And I consider it one of my many duties to nurture love where it is least found."

Hades' response was as cold and unforgiving as the Northern wind, "What of Artemis? Were your actions toward her what you would consider _nurturing love_?"

Caught off guard by his harsh comment, Aphrodite sputtered, "I did not—that is, I never meant to—"

"Save your pitiful excuses for lesser men," said Hades, "You and I both know why you did it. And it is a poor reason, at that. Be gone, go back to your palace in the sky and think on your own sins before meddling in mine."

Aphrodite had never felt more like a scolded child than in that precise moment. But she'd be damned if she was going to let Hades know he'd gotten to her. Straightening to her full height, she quickly masked the hurt she was feeling with a look of haughty disdain. It wasn't until she was half way across the river Styx that she finally allowed herself to recognize the truth in his words, and all at once she was struck by the ugliness of her actions. Some Goddess of Beauty she was.

"Gaia, forgive me," she wept silently to herself as the pale fog swallowed her whole.

* * *

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and it was sure to be a splendid occasion. All of Olympus was in attendance, even Hades had taken time away from the gloom and doom of the Underworld long enough to offer his well wishes to the bride and groom.

The ceremony took place in the groom's coastal villa and the feast was held in a vast open hall that boasted an adjoining balcony which overlooked the sea. The guests were seated on either side of a ribbon of water that ran the length of the entire room, dividing the alabaster banquet hall neatly in two. Within the elegant body of water floated tiny candles, bowls of ripened fruit and platters of decadent foods; it was as a table made from water. Artemis had to admit, it was a beautiful setting.

She sat quietly sipping her glass of ambrosia as her eyes drank in the merriment around her. She watched with a faint, knowing smile as Persephone made an attempt at convincing Lord Hades to dance with her. To her surprise, the stubborn man acquiesced and allowed himself to be dragged forth onto the balcony, where many of the guests had gathered to dance beneath a sky painted in vibrant oranges and blushing pinks.

"They make a rather odd pair, do they not?"

Startled, Artemis turned to find Hermes had taken up residence next to her and was currently leering at her, for lack of a better word.

"Oh, Hermes," she said, as her hand flew to her chest, "Your approach was unannounced..."

"They don't call me the 'Fleet Footed Messenger' for nothing," he replied with a wink.

His strange behavior was not lost on her. She regarded him warily for a moment.

"Are you enjoying the festivities, brother?"

"Why yes, very much so," he answered amiably, "Although, there's always something about weddings that leaves a pang in the heart. Would you not agree?"

Artemis eyed him with confusion. "I'm not sure I understand your meaning, brother..."

Hermes shrugged. "Perhaps it's just me, but I've always found that weddings remind me of how I long for a love worthy of a lifelong commitment...for someone whom I could spend eternity with."

Now Artemis could only stare at him blankly. She was almost certain his intentions in coming to speak to her were less than noble, but she was inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt.

She was about to respond when she noticed his gaze stray over her left shoulder. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement as she turned to ascertain what had claimed his attention.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

* * *

Apollo stood back and turned his guilty gaze away as the great goddesses of Olympus were converted into savage harpies, fighting each other tooth and nail for the chance to claim the shiny, golden apple for their own. All he had to do was plant the unassuming object in plain sight and casually suggest that such a lovely item should be rewarded only to a goddess of exceptional beauty, someone worthy of its brilliance. The rest had sorted itself out, for the apple was imbued with the essence of discord.

In their attempts to capture the enticing apple, a few of the goddesses had gone so far as to leap into the water and physically grapple with one another. It was a truly entertaining, if not improper, sight to behold. But Apollo could not bring himself to look at any of it, instead his eyes sought out a certain Messenger God and his prey.

He caught sight of them as Hermes was leaning into Artemis', whispering something into her ear. And when she smiled in response he wanted to send his conniving brother right through a stone wall. Again he was struck by how he had never before noticed how beautiful she was. Her beauty was unadulterated and subtle, but that was what made her so much more attractive than the other goddesses, in his mind. Truthfully, had he been given the option to choose the recipient of the golden apple, he would have chosen her.

Suddenly, Hermes was spiriting his sister away down a secluded hallway. He could only assume the destination would be some unoccupied room far away from the festivities and the warring goddesses.

He knew they'd had an agreement; he knew he would be going against his very nature by going back on it; he knew that Artemis might never forgive him or look at him the same way if she found out what he'd done. But he also knew, deep down that he would never forgive himself for allowing Hermes to succeed in his twisted plan. Try as he might, he couldn't resist the urge to follow after them. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Artemis turned to look at Hermes questioningly. She had followed him away from the carnage in the banquet hall under the pretense that he wished to escape the nonsense as much as she did, but she hadn't expected him to pull her into an empty bedroom in a dark corner of the palace that was nowhere near the feast. Something was wrong; she could feel it in her gut—call it her woman's intuition.

Which is why when he suddenly grabbed her by the arms and tried to forcefully capture her lips, she was prepared to thwart his advance with a turn of her cheek.

"Hermes, what are you doing," she asked with a nervous laugh.

He offered her a lopsided grin. "Is it not obvious?"

Understanding dawned on Artemis like an anvil fallen from the sky, yet she still clung to delusion in hopes that denial would lead to her salvation. She refused to believe that she could have been so stupid, so naive.

So instead she merely replied, "Perhaps we should return to the feast. The others might begin to wonder as to our whereabouts."

But Hermes would not be deterred so easily.

"Come now, sister, don't be coy," he spoke gently as he drew her closer to the bed, "Let us enjoy ourselves for a while. No one is going to notice our absence amidst all that commotion."

Artemis tried desperately to distance herself from his lustful gaze and puckered lips but she could not. His grip was as a vice around her. She shut her eyes tightly as his mouth collided with hers, but her protests were muffled within his kiss.

She fell backwards onto the bed and before she could regain her bearings he was on her once more, gripping her wrists in one strong hand and tearing at her clothes with the other. All the while, he continued to lather her with unwanted kisses, paying no heed to her displeasure and lack of reciprocation.

Finally succumbing to the hopelessness of her situation, she simply turned her head to the side and allowed the hot tears to fall silently from her eyes.

Hermes had positioned himself between her legs and was fumbling with his own robe when suddenly Artemis heard the sound of hurried footsteps and ragged breathing.

"Get away from her, Hermes." Each word was enunciated succinctly, laced with raw fury and an unspoken threat.

Artemis strained to glimpse her rescuer from beneath Hermes' shoulder, though she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Apollo," she sobbed in relief.

Hermes froze and she watched as the lust drained from his face, slowly replaced by resignation. He pulled himself up to his full height, but did not turn around.

"I thought we'd come to an agreement, brother," he spoke with bravado, but Artemis could hear the faintest trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"I won't take this matter before our father if you'll do the same," said Apollo, "But if you attempt to touch Artemis in such a manner ever again, I will not hesitate to end you."

There was a pregnant pause as the three gods all waited with bated breath for someone else to make the first move. It was as if they were suspended in time and space for that one brief moment that seemed to stretch on endlessly.

At last, Apollo stepped forward and said, "Leave us, Hermes."

The Messenger God reluctantly relaxed his hands, which had previously been fisted at his sides. Then without another word he turned and stalked out of the room.

Artemis heaved a sigh of relief and sat up, adjusting her gown self-consciously. Apollo ran a hand through his hair and let his shoulders slump. He wasn't sure what to do next, but he decided on sitting down on the bed next to his sister. He knew better than to reach out and touch her, though his desire to do so was nearly unbearable.

"Are you alright?" He asked out of courtesy, not actual curiosity. He knew well that she was the farthest thing from 'alright'.

She offered him a wan smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "A bit shaken, but I shall survive."

"I know Hermes meant me no harm," she added as an afterthought.

Apollo wanted so desperately to say something, to tell her the truth about everything, but something held him back-fear, he supposed, or a sense of self preservation. So instead he held his tongue and offered his hand.

"Come," he said with a winning smile, "Let us depart from here."

They found themselves walking along the shoreline beneath the cliff-top villa. The evenings were growing cooler but as gods they weren't bothered by the turn of weather.

Apollo glanced down at his sister, who was resting her head on his shoulder whilst they strolled along the pebbled beach arm in arm. As the stars winked their way through the fading dusk, a feeling of contentedness spread through him, warm and fulfilling. Finally, he felt whole once more. And right then and there he swore to do everything in his power to hold onto that feeling, as well as the woman who had instilled it in him.

* * *

"I see no reason to deny myself the opportunity of victory in light of your failure," said Ares with a flippant shrug of his shoulders.

Hermes grabbed hold of his toned bicep and held his gaze with a dangerous look. "Then look harder. Apollo would take matters to our _father_ if our schemes come to fruition. You and I both know that Zeus will roast us alive if he were to catch wind of his precious virgin daughter being deflowered."

Ares appeared to ruminate on the Messenger God's words for a moment before finally giving in. "Your point is made, brother. I stand convinced. But do tell, what became of our celibate sister then if Apollo interrupted your success?"

Hermes shrugged. "What gives you thought that I should know? I returned to the feast to warn you against any attempts. Most likely, they fled back to Olympus…"

Their voices trailed off as they continued on down the hallway and Persephone heaved a sigh of relief at their departure. She had been certain that her presence would not go undiscovered, but she thanked Gaia that her brothers had been too preoccupied with their own troubles to notice her indiscretion.

A muffled sound brought her attention back to said indiscretion. Her head whipped back around as she hastily withdrew her hand from the mouth it had previously been covering.

"Apologies," she mumbled sheepishly.

The Lord of the Underworld stared down at her unamused, but there was an obvious lack of anger that Persephone took comfort in.

"Greater gods have felt my wrath for lesser acts of impropriety, little one," his words were ill-boding, but she could tell by the smirk tugging at the left corner of his lip that their threat was empty.

"Pardon, my Lord," she replied with equal ambiguity as her arms snaked around his neck, "I would see to proper redress, but a loving sister is in need of comfort at present, if Hermes spoke true."

Hades closed the distance between them and met her lips with bruising passion. By the time he allowed her air, she was weak-kneed and faint of head, but grinning incandescently, much to his pleasure.

"Go then, if you must," he released his hold on her with one last peck to her forehead.

She shook her head at her secret lover and asked herself for the thousandth time how she had been so lucky as to claim his affections.

"I shall see you again soon," she added softly, just before reluctantly taking her leave on swift but silent feet.

* * *

"What did Hermes mean when he spoke of an agreement between the two of you?"

Apollo tried to mask the look of alarm on his face upon hearing his sister's unexpected query. He had thought that he was out of the woods, so to speak, but it appeared that the Fates had other plans.

He shifted uncomfortably from his position atop her bed. They had retreated to Olympus after the catastrophic wedding and wound up hiding out in Artemis' room, avoiding any and all other social interaction.

Artemis stared expectantly at her brother from across the room, the scroll she had previously been reading lay forgotten in her lap. The fire blazed warm at her back and from his vantage point Apollo would have sworn that the golden glow from the flames outlining his sister's silhouette gave her the appearance of some otherworldly, fearsome being of beauty.

"Apollo…?" His sister's gently urging voice brought him back from his reverie.

He shook clear his muddled thoughts and attempted to string together an adequate response. "Well, you see…"

Suddenly the words were tumbling forth from his lips, unbidden and entirely of the own accord. The truth was laid bare, in all its shameful ugliness. And with each word that fell off his tongue he watched her drift farther and farther away from him.

He knew it was a selfish thought to have at such a time, but all he could think to himself was that he had been _so close_—so close to attaining the remedy for his restlessness.

At the conclusion of his confession, Apollo stood and closed the distance between them, but when he crouched down and reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from his sister's grey eyes he found that they were clouded by unshed tears.

She shied away from his touch and Apollo felt his very soul rend in two.

"How could you?" Her voice was soft at first, barely a ragged whisper. But as her fisted hands trembled with the rage that coursed in her veins, the second time she raised the question it came as a deafening roar. "_How could you_?"

"Artemis, I—"

"I can forgive Hermes his foolish betting upon the understanding that gods oft turn to such unsavory forms of entertainment when left with idle purpose for too long, but _your_ offense is unforgiveable! You are my _brother_…my other half…you are the one person that—"

Her breath hitched as she stopped herself from revealing too much, from baring herself to even more pain and humiliation.

"I beg of you, Artemis," Apollo pleaded desperately, "Please let me explain. You must know the depth of my remorse."

"Get out."

Apollo flinched at her response and made one last attempt at winning her back, but it was all in vain.

"Get out," she repeated in a tone the broached no further discussion.

With the familiar dull ache in his chest returned, the Sun God fled from her bedchambers to the comfort of his own. Though, in truth, they offered nothing but torment and the reminder that his heart's greatest desire lay just out of reach.

* * *

**Like I said, this story kind of took on a mind of its own. I hope no one was too put off by the almost rape scene. I tend not to hold back in my writing and I figured this is Greek mythology after all. Also, I never really intended to include so much of Persephone and Hades, but they are my favorite Greek pairing, aside from Apollo and Artemis, so I guess I couldn't help myself. I've always imagined Hades as the Batman of Greek mythology, the Dark Knight of Olympus, if you will. And Persephone is like the Tinkerbell; the phrase "she's whiskey in a teacup" comes to mind (yes, I know I'm mixing my metaphors but who cares?). Anyway, you can expect to see more of them in the next chapter, but this is mainly an ArtemisXApollo story so they won't be stealing too much of the lime light. I hope you liked this chapter and that if you did you'll drop a review xx**

**P.S. Kudos to anyone who knows where the cover photo I added to this story is from!**


End file.
